


"Happy Birthday, Brian."

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brian's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday, Brian."

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.  
> I wrote this for a friend a while ago.  
> I hope they're doing alright.

 

“Happy Birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, dear Brian… Happy birthday to you…” Sings Tim softly as he walks into the kitchen holding a rather large chocolate and vanilla cake.

“Tim…” Brian says, trailing off as he does so.

It’s his birthday and he should really be writing that essay that’s due in two days, but once Tim found out it was Brian’s birthday, he dragged him over to his place and forced him to put down his school work. Brian tried to argue with Tim and tell him the essay was more important, but Tim wouldn’t hear it. He said that birthdays were more important. And he also let it slip that he never got to celebrate his properly, so at least Brian should be able to. Brian shut up at that and stopped fighting Tim. He knows how hard Tim’s had it growing up. So if he really wants to celebrate Brian’s birthday, and if this will make him happy, then he’ll do it. And besides, maybe he really does want to celebrate his birthday. After all, it’s not like he can go home and celebrate, it being the middle of the week and Brian not really having that much money.

So, Tim brought out Brian’s favorite movies (most of them being Disney), and sat Brian down. Tim put popped popcorn in the microwave and poured some mountain dew in a glass for Brian. He then brought it out to him and told him to enjoy. Brian asked if he was going to stay and watch, but Tim said he had to do something in the kitchen. It turns out that the something he had to do was decorate this cake that Brian was now staring at.

There are twenty two candles on the cake, each one is lighted and orange. Orange being Brian’s favorite color. He must have mentioned it only once to Tim, but somehow he must have remembered.

“You like it?” Asks Tim shyly.

Brian looks up at his friend, startled out of his thoughts.

“It’s perfect.” Brian says with his sunny smile. “I love it. Thanks, Tim.”

Tim smiles, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Brian then leans over as he takes a deep breathe. He holds it for a few seconds before blowing on the candles. All but one goes out.

“I guess you’re only going to have one girlfriend.” Says Tim as he blows out the last remaining one for Brian.

Brian laughs lightly, watching Tim as he does so, thinking, ’ _Or maybe I’m only going to have one boyfriend.’_

And before he can stop himself, Brian reaches over and turns Tim’s face towards him. They’re now only a hair’s breathe away from each other. And only a second passes before Brian leans in and brushes his lips gently over Tim’s.

Surprising them both, Tim kisses back.

“Happy Birthday, Brian.”


End file.
